


Stay

by LilyAnson



Series: Long December [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gave a sub-audiable whine. His mate was dying and he could do nothing to prevent it. "I know why. Because you are my friend. My friend. My love. My mate. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.* I cherish thee." Part 2 in "Long December" series. (Part 1 is Say You'll Haunt Me and Part 3 is Leave Out All The Rest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of Into Darkness for my storyline... if you haven't watched the movie you don't wanna read this... *SPOILERS* *SPOILERS* *SPOILERS* Um yeah, there's spoilers, I'm rewriting the movie.
> 
> This is part 2 of the "Long December" series. Part one: Say You'll Haunt me. Part three: Leave Out All The Rest.
> 
> The first chapter is stuff I'm not rewriting but including because it's part of the movie.

"Damn it, man! That was our ride! You just stunned our ride!"

"Oh, great. Run!"

"What the hell did you take?"

"I have no idea, but they were bowing to it. Kirk to Shuttle One. Locals are out of the kill zone. You are clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano and let's get out of here."

"We have to do this now! I told the Captain the shuttle wasn't built for this kind of heat."

"Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you?"

"No, Mr. Spock, they did not."

"The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference with the internal development of alien civilizations."

"I know what it says! Which is why I'm running through the jungle wearing a disguise! Now drop off your super ice cube and let's go! Kirk out!"

"You're good."

"If we're gonna do this, we've got to do it now! This ash is killing our coils."

"You sure you don't want me to go instead?"

"That would be highly illogical as I am already outfitted-"

"Spock, I was kidding. You got this."

"Guys! We have to go! Now!"

"They're trying to kill us! They're trying to kill us, Jim!"

"I'll see you in ninety seconds."

"Do it, do it!"

"Prerequisite change, two seven three... I can't hold this position. Spock, I've got to pull you back up."

"Negative. This is our only chance to save this species. If this volcano erupts, the planet dies."

"Pull him back up. Now!"

"Spock, are you okay?"

"I am, surprisingly, alive. Stand by."

"We have to get him back. I'll suit up. I'm gonna go down."

"We have to abandon the shuttle."

"We can't just leave him, Sulu!"

"We don't have a choice! Uhura, I'm sorry."

"Spock, we're going back to the Enterprise. We'll get you out of there."

"Captain, I'm ditching the shuttle. You've got to make it to the Enterprise on your own."

"Wonderful!"

"Uhura! You ready to swim?"

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jim," Bones yelled as they ran. "Jim! The beach is that way!"

"I know," Jim yelled back. "We're not going to the beach!"

"No! No, no, no! I hate this!"

"I know you do," Jim yelled back.

Placing his foot on the edge he shoved off the cliff with as much force as possible. Bones followed a second behind. The pair free fell for what seemed like forever before hitting the ocean beneath them. Using the momentum from the fall they continued downward. Making their way to the ocean floor they didn't have to wait long for the loading door to slide open. As they entered the loading bay the doors slid shut behind them and the water instantly began to drain. As soon as the doors opened Scotty was there to greet them.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a star ship on the bottom of the ocean? We've been down here since last night! The salt water's gonna ruin the-"

"Scotty! Where's Spock," Jim asked in a rush.

"Still in the volcano, sir," Scotty informed him.

"Captain on the bridge," Chekov called out as Jim entered.

.

Jim immediately turned to Uhura. "Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mr. Spock," he asked.

"The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact."

"Spock?"

_"I have activated the device, Captain. When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."_

"Yeah, and that's gonna render him inert," Bones muttered.

"Do we have use of the transporters?"

"Negative, sir," Sulu answered.

"Not with these magnetic fields," Chekov informed him.

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship. Give me one way to do it," Jim ordered.

"Maybe if we had a direct line of sight. If we got closer," Chekov began.

"Hold on, wee man! You're talking about an active volcano! Sir, if that thing erupts, I cannot guarantee we can withstand the heat," Scotty told him.

"I don't know that we can maintain that kind of altitude," Sulu added.

_"Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species," Spock reminded them._

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception!"

_"None. Such action violates the Prime Directive."_

"Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, damn it," Bones yelled.

_"Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_

"Spock, we're talking about your life," Jim yelled. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose Spock, not now.

_"The rule cannot be broken..." The transmission became garbled and finally died out completely._

"Spock! Try to get him back online," Jim ordered.

"Ninety seconds to detonation," Chekov informed them.

There had to be some thing they could do. "If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do," Jim asked Bones.

Bones just shook his head without answering.

\---------

Without breaking the Prime Directive there was no way the Enterprise would be able to rescue him. Resigning himself to his fate Spock methodically began shutting down his emotions. Reaching out to feel his mate one last time he finally blocked the bond as well. He would spare Jim as much pain as he possibly could. That was the least he could do. When he felt the familiar sensation of being transported he knew precisely what had happened. Jim had broken the Prime Directive to rescue him.

Jim and the doctor rushed into the transporter room.

"Spock! Are you all right," Jim asked breathlessly.

Having been resigned to his eminent death he was still surprised he wasn't died. "Captain, you let them see our ship," Spock said slightly stunned.

"He's fine," Bones said dismissively.

Jim glared at his mate. "I am so pissed at you right now," Jim bit out angrily.

_"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura said over the comm system._

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

_"Is Commander Spock on board, sir?"_

"Safely and soundly," Jim informed her.

_"Please notify him that his device has successfully detonated."_

"Congratulations, Spock," Jim replied tersely. "You just saved the world."

"You violated the Prime Directive," Spock said still slightly dazed. He had been so confident his life was over that he was having a hard time believing he was still here. Still alive. Still with Jim.

Jim glared at him a moment before storming out of the transporter room.

Spock felt the bond restrict until he could no longer feel Jim.

"You really thought he would let you die?"

Spock turned and stared the doctor.

"You better fix this," McCoy told him before storming out of the transporter room as well.

.

Three angry glares from Jim, seven from the doctor, two questioning looks from Nyota and five hours later they were both finally 'off shift'. As off shift as the Captain and First Officer ever were. Spock made his way to Jim's quarters. He took a deep breath trying to center himself as much as he could. Letting himself inside Spock found Jim sitting quietly on the edge of his bed. Jim didn't turn or even acknowledge his arrival.

"Jim?"

When Jim didn't respond Spock sat on the edge of the bed next to his mate.

"Please talk to me."

"I can't. Not yet."

"Would you like space," Spock asked quietly.

Jim shook his head.

Spock covered one of Jim's hand with his own. Sighing Jim turned and finally looked over at Spock.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it right now. Okay?"

Spock nodded. "Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you... can you..."

"The bond?"

"Yeah," Spock acknowledge quietly as he dropped his eyes to floor..

"I'm not quite sure how to feel right now, I was just trying to process everything. I wanted to know how I felt before I had to talk about it."

"Understood."

"Stay?"

"Of course." If he was going to be allowed the choice of course he would stay. It was too disconcerting not to 'feel' Jim through the bond. Physically touching him was the next best thing.

.

"Spock, I'm telling you, this is why he called. I can feel it."

He didn't want to dampen Jim's enthusiasm but he honestly couldn't believe they would be picked for this. At this point he was just grateful that Jim had unblocked the bond. Through the bond he could tell Jim was still angry about the incident involving the volcano but was merely choosing not to acknowledge those feelings for now. "Your feeling aside, I consider it highly unlikely that we will be selected for the new program."

"Why else would Pike want to see us? Forget about seniority, they gave us the newest ship in the fleet. I mean, who else are they gonna send out?"

"I can think of numerous possibilities," he told his mate.

"A five-year mission, Spock! That's deep space! That's uncharted territory! Think how incredible that's gonna be!"

.

"Uneventful."

Spock and Jim shared a look.

"Admiral," Jim asked.

"It's the way you described the survey of Nibiru in your captain's log."

"Yes, sir, I didn't want to waste your time going over the details."

"Tell me more about this volcano. Data says it was highly volatile. If it were to erupt, it would wipe out the planet."

"Let's hope it doesn't, sir."

"Something tells me it won't."

"Well, sir, volatile is all relative. Maybe our data was off."

"Or maybe it didn't erupt because Mr. Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilization that's barely invented the wheel happened to see a star ship rising out of their ocean! That is pretty much how you describe it, is it not?"

"Admiral," Spock began.

"You filed a report," Jim asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your captain's log."

"Yeah, I would have been if I didn't have to save your life!"

"A fact for which I am immeasurably grateful and the very reason I felt it necessary to take responsibility for the actions-"

"Take responsibility? Yeah that'd be so noble, pointy, if you weren't also throwing me under the bus."

"Pointy? ls that a derogatory reference to-"

"Gentlemen." Pike paused to make sure he had their attention. "Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere."

"Had the mission gone according to plan, Admiral, the indigenous species would never have been aware of our interference," Spock stated.

"That's a technicality."

"I am Vulcan, sir. We embrace technicality."

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?"

"I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, sir. To which are you referring?"

"Out. You're dismissed, Commander."

Spock glanced over at Jim who glared back at him.

\---------

"You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are," Pike asked.

"I think so, sir."

"So tell me what you did wrong. What's the lesson to be learned here?"

"Never trust a Vulcan," Jim grumbled angrily.

"Now, see, you can't even answer the question. You lied. On an official report, you lied. You think the rules don't apply to you 'cause you disagree with them."

"That's why you talked me into signing up in the first place," Jim replied heatedly. "It's why you gave me your ship."

"I gave you my ship because I saw a greatness in you. And now, I see you haven't got an ounce of humility."

"What was I supposed to do, let Spock die?"

"You're missing the point."

"I don't think I am, sir. What would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have risked my First Officer's life in the first place! You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny! You violated a dozen Starfleet regulations and you almost got everyone under your command killed."

"Except I didn't! You know how many crew members I've lost? Not one!"

"That's your problem, you think you're infallible! You think you can't make a mistake. It's a pattern with you! The rules are for other people!"

"Some should be," Jim argued.

"What's worse is you using blind luck to justify your playing God! Given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus' attention. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not invited. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point?"

Pike paused and the implications began to sink in.

"They've taken the Enterprise away from you. They're sending you back to the Academy."

"Admiral, listen."

"No, I'm not going to listen."

"I can justify-"

"Why should I listen," Pike asked cutting him off. "I'm not going to listen to you. You don't listen to anybody but yourself!"

"I understand regulation, but every decision I've made-"

"No, I can't listen! You don't comply with the rules, you don't take responsibility for anything, and you don't respect the chair. You know why? Because you're not ready for it."

\---------

Spock sat in a chair just outside of Pike's office staring at the door. When Jim's outrage shifted to shock Spock sat up straighter. The shock was quickly replaced with a sense of mourning and anguish and Spock fought to stay seated. After what felt like an eternity Jim stepped out of the office and slowly closed the door behind himself. Spock stood rushed over to his mate. Any words he would have said died on his lips the second Jim looked up and met his eyes.

"They took the Enterprise away," Jim began quietly. "I was demoted," Jim told him, his voice getting louder. "I'm being sent back to the academy and you've been reassigned to teach... All because you had to file that report."

"Jim-"

"No! I'm familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules but you see, I can't do that. Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don't stab them in the back."

"It was never my intention-"

"I saved your life, Spock. You wrote a report and I lost my ship... Damn it Spock!" Jim closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I can't deal with this right now. You said tell you what I need? Well, here's what I need. I need to go out and get drunk. I need time alone to process this crap. I promise I won't go home with anyone and I promise I won't close down the bond but right now I just need some time to myself. Got it?"

Unable to speak Spock merely nodded.

"I'll see you back at your apartment later. I don't know how long this will take so I can't give you a time. Sorry."

Spock watched as Jim left and finally slumped back down into the chair.

\---------

Busted back to a cadet, seriously? All because of a stupid report. Jim stared down into his drink. From the corner of his eye he caught someone watching him. Turning Jim noticed a woman two seats over flirting with him. He looked away and rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed or wanted right now was some woman flirting with him. He looked back to tell her, politely, he wasn't interested when Pike sat down between them. Just great...

"How did you find me?"

"I know you better than you think I do. The first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? You got your ass handed to you."

"No, I didn't."

"You don't remember?"

"No, that's not what happened."

"That was an epic beating."

"No, it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose, did you not?"

Jim thought back remembering the fight and smiled. "Yeah, that was a good fight."

"'A good fight.' I think that's your problem right there." Pike paused for a moment. "They gave her back to me, the Enterprise."

"Congratulations."

"You're going to be my First Officer."

First Officer? "How did you manage that?"

"Marcus took some convincing but every now and then I can make a good case."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk."

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a first."

Yeah, it wasn't Captain, but it was better than the Academy. Much better. It was... a problem, Jim realized. There was no way he could be away from Spock that long.

"I can't," he told Pike.

"I got Spock assigned as my science officer."

"You what?"

"It's going to be okay, son."

Before Jim could formulate a response Pike's comm beeped.

"Emergency session, Daystrom. That's us," Pike said. "Suit up."

.

"You go ahead," he told Pike. "I'll be right in."

"We need to get in there right now, Jim."

"I know. It won't take that long, promise."

"It better not. Two minutes, Jim, no more."

"Got it."

As Pike entered the conference room Jim moved to the side of the hall and pulled out his comm. Pick up, pick up, he mental ordered Spock urgently.

\--------

Spock opened his eyes and frowned. He had been meditating trying to sort through his emotions to better control them when he heard his comm beep. It was then that he realized the change in Jim's emotions. Spock was suddenly apprehensive. Something drastic had happened, he was sure of it.

"Jim?"

_"Hey, I can't talk long. Something happened and they called an emergency Daystrom session."_

Spock frowned at the news. "Only captains and first officers generally attend emergency sessions."

_"They gave the Enterprise back to Pike. He made me his First Officer and you his Science Officer. I have to go. I'll contact you when I know more."_

As Jim cut the transmission Spock stared at the comm. Reinstated as Science Officer on the Enterprise? Jim First Officer? Those things were more than enough to think about... Emergency Daystrom Session... He definitely wasn't going to be able to meditate any more.

\---------

Admiral Marcus stood at the head of the table watching the various Captains and First Officers files in.

"Thank you for convening on such short notice. Be seated. By now, some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground and forty-two men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer, who confessed to carrying out this attack. He said he was being forced to do it by this man, Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own. And he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet. Under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region. In the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down.

This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work. Earth's perimeter sensors have not detected any warp signatures leaving the system, so we know he can't be far. You will park your ships in a blockade formation then deploy search vehicles and landing parties to run down every lead. This man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby, you are authorized to use deadly force on sight."

Jim studied the image and frowned. "What's in the bag," Jim whispered.

"James, not now," Pike shushed him.

"It doesn't seem odd to you that he'd target an archive? It's like bombing a library."

"Chris? Everything okay there," Admiral Marcus asked.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Kirk is just acclimating to his new position as First Officer."

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it," Admiral Marcus ordered. "Tomorrow's too late."

"I'm fine, sir. My apologies."

"Spit it out, son. Don't be shy."

"Why the archive," Jim asked. "All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

"The beginning of what, Mr. Kirk," Marcus asked.

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captains and first officers... at Starfleet H.Q... right here in this room," Jim finished haltingly as the words sank in.

"It is strange Harrison would commandeer a jump ship without warp capabilities," someone started to say.

"Clear the room," James yelled a split second before the first blast came through the window.

"We need an air defense team," Pike yelled into his comm. "Daystrom Conference Room!"

Turning sideways Jim watched a security officer get shot. The man's phaser rifle slid out of his hands and accross the floor. Jim made a mad dash for the rifle. Snagging it on his way passed he dodged both incoming and outgoing blasts finally he took cover behind a wall between two windows. Peering cautiously around one he waited until the ship was facing away from him. Firing several shots at the ship he realized the weapon wasn't causing anywhere near enough damage. He needed a plan and fast. Jim's eyes were drawn to one of the ship's engines. If he could get some thing lodged inside the engine it might provide enough damage to disable the ship. Rapidly scanning his surroundings he spotted and emergency fire hose cabinet.

Dropping the rifle he ran to the cabinet and yanked the door off. Grabbing the hose he ran back to the window skidding on his knees as he dropped down to grab the rifle. He wrapped the hose tightly around the rifle. Standing up, he took aim and hurled it at the ships engine. He glanced back just before the spool ran out of hose. He barely managed to drop to the ground just as the cabinet broke free and flew over his head barely missing him. As soon as the cabinet was past he jumped back up. Despite the mayhem taking place all around and the ship spinning out of control he did manage to get a good look at the occupant. It was definitely John Harrison. As the the ship rotated around once more Jim saw the tell-tale signs of a transporter at work. By the time the ship rotated around again Harrison was no longer aboard.

\---------

A loud crash and the sound of weapons firing had Spock suddenly on his feet. Without a second thought he ran forward and yanked the door open. Chaos reigned all around him. As he scanned the scene looking for Jim and caught sight of Pike struggling to stand. A split second later a stray blast of incoming phaser fire hit Pike and he was down again. Heedless of the danger Spock rushed forward and dropped next to the man. As he inspected the damage he realized Pike probably would not survive.

Acting purely on instincts Spock reached out and, before he knew what he was doing, melded with Pike. The pain was staggering but what hit him the hardest was the loneliness. He remained melded with Pike until he felt Pike's heart finally stop. Staring at Pike's body Spock hardly noticed Jim's arrival. Jim stood for only a few seconds before he dropped down, feeling for a pulse Spock knew he wouldn't find. He knew the second Jim realized Pike was gone. Jim's sadness was almost a mirror to his own. Suddenly Jim's emotions shifted. Determination replaced the sadness.

"No," Jim shouted.

Reaching out Jim began chest compression. C.P.R... Spock inspected Pike's injuries once again. There was no way Pike would survive this. Even if Jim got Pike breathing again, which was highly unlikely, it would only prolong the inevitable. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop his mate. Spock sat, all but paralyzed, as he watched Jim trying to revive Pike; compression, breathing, compression, breathing. The desperate hope he felt in Jim tore at Spock. Spock and Jim both jumped a little when, miraculously Pike gasped; his head tilted backward as his back arched briefly.

"Breathe," Jim told Pike. "Just breathe."

Pike's mouth moved and Jim shook his head.

"It's okay, it's over. He's gone. Just breathe."

Pike was alive. Somehow Jim had done it. If Pike had any chance to stay that way he was going to need help. Immediately. Spock checked the room until he found a group of E.M.T.'s. Standing he called out and signaled them over. When two of the med techs arrived and started to get close to Pike, Spock felt Jim's defensiveness flare. Jim moved between the pair and Pike as if he had to defend him.

"They are just med techs, Jim. You need to let them do their job," Spock said calmly.

"Medical?"

"Yes."

Jim glanced up at the pair. "What are you waiting for, help him," Jim ordered them.

Spock carefully placed his hands of Jim's shoulders. Jim tried to shake him of but Spock refused to allow it.

"You have to back away Jim. They need room so they can help him."

Jim glanced back and forth between Pike and Spock. Spock carefully but firmly eased the two of them backward. As the med techs worked Jim pulled against Spock's grip trying to return to Pike's side.

"You need to let them have space Jim," Spock repeated. "If he is to have any chance you need to let them do their job."

Jim turned back to Spock and shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth several times. With full access to Jim's emotions Spock understood exactly what Jim was unable to say. Pulling Jim close he wrapped his arms around Jim and held him. Jim's arms wrapped tightly around Spock.

"Shh," he comforted Jim.

"What if..." Jim trailed off, unwilling to speak the words aloud.

Spock struggled to find something comforting he could say. He desperately wanted to reassure Jim that Pike would be fine but he would not lie to his mate. "We will deal with that when it happens, not before," Spock finally said. "Come on Jim, we should go home."

"I want to stay," Jim protested.

"Medical will most likely be filled with people needing attention. It would be better if we went back to the apartment."

"I don't want to leave him alone. I keep thinking if I let him out of my sight I'll lose him."

Spock rubbed a hand down Jim's back. "The doctors will do every thing they can. We would only be in the way at Medical. Do not mourn him before he is lost Jim." It was the best Spock could do. He could not honestly say Pike would be fine when he did not truly believe it. "We should go home now," Spock insisted.

Jim turned and inspected the dead and wounded all around them. Finally he gave a wooden nod and let Spock lead him out of the conference room.

.

Spock sat on his couch with Jim's head in his lap. Neither had said a word since they entered the apartment. There was nothing to be said. One of Spock's hands idly stroked Jim's hair as the other held onto Jim's hand. Holding onto Jim's hand gave Spock the connection he needed to center himself. Stroking Jim's hair help calm Jim. After about an hour Jim fell asleep. Spock continued stroking his hair until, not long afterward, he drifted off to sleep as well. When the comm beeped Spock's eyes jerked open and Jim sat up quickly. Spock reached forward and grabbed his comm.

"Hello?"

_"I've been trying to reach the Captain but he hasn't been answering his comm," Scotty's voice said over the comm._

Spock looked over to Jim who winced. "Lost it in the attack," he whispered.

_"You don't think he was injured in the attack do you," Scotty asked._

Spock took a second to be grateful that Jim hadn't been injured during the attack before answering. "I am sure the Captain is fine."

_"I hope so. If you can find him I'd like to see you both. I found something in the wreckage Harrison's ship I think you two should see."_

"Acknowledge. Spock out."

.

"Captain! I found this in the crashed jump ship, sir." Scotty held up a black, oblong, odd looking device. "This is how the bastard got away."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a portable trans warp beaming device," Scotty explained.

"Can you figure out where he went?"

"I already did, sir. And you're no gonna like it." Pressing a few buttons Scotty brought up the coordinates on a display.

"He's gone to the one place we... we just can't go."

\---------

"Admiral, sir, he's not on Earth." Jim stated breathlessly as they rushed into Admiral Marcus' office. "He's on Kronos, sir. I request my command be reinstated and your permission to go after him."

"Give us a minute," Marcus ordered. The other people present complied and filed out of the office. "Kronos?"

"Yes, sir."

"So Harrison's gone to the Klingon home world? ls he defecting?"

"We're not sure, sir."

"He has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, a region uninhabited for decades," Spock informed the Admiral.

"He's gotta be hiding there, sir! He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it'd be all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can. Please, sir," Jim pled.

"All-out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Mr. Kirk. If you ask me, it's already begun. Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of and fired on our ships half a dozen times. They are coming our way. London was not an archive. It was a top-secret branch of Starfleet designated Section Thirty-One. They were developing defense technology and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemy who means to do us harm. Harrison was one of our top agents."

"Well, now he's a fugitive and I want to take him out," Jim insisted.

"Pike always said you were one of our best and brightest. You should have heard him defend you. He's the one who talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he ever tell you who talked him into joining?" Marcus paused slightly before continuing. "His death is on me, yours can't be."

"Sir, please. All I-"

"Mr. Spock, you said the province where Harrison is hiding is uninhabited?"

"Affirmative, sir," Spock confirmed.

"As part of our defensive strategy we developed a new photon torpedo. Long-range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors. I don't want you hurt, but I want to take him out. You park on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock onto Harrison's position, you fire, you kill him and you haul ass."

"Permission to reinstate Mr. Spock as my First Officer," Jim asked instantly. Please, please, please.

"Granted."

The relief he felt was so intense he could't tell if it was from him, Spock or both of them combined.

.

"Jim!"

Jim glanced back at Bones' voice. The doctor rushed to catch up with him.

"Where were you," Bones asked.

"For what?"

"Your medical exam. Ten hours ago, you were in a damn firefight. Now it's my duty as ship's-"

"I'm fine, Bones," Jim replied.

"The hell you are."

"I'm fine." He turned to address Spock. "Status report, Spock."

"The Enterprise should be ready for launch by the time we arrive," Spock informed him.

"Good, good."

"Captain, thank you for requesting my reinstatement."

Jim fought not to roll his eyes. "You're welcome," he said. Even if they weren't bonded he would have asked for Spock as his First Officer. The two of them always made a good team.

"As I am again your First Officer, it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

"Of course it is."

"There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial, something you and Admiral Marcus are forgetting. Also, preemptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon home world goes against-"

"You yourself said the area's uninhabited. There's only gonna be one casualty. And in case you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulation."

"Wait a minute," Bones interrupted. "We're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?"

"Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong," Spock stated.

"Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano was morally right. And I didn't win any points for that," Jim reminded his mate. He couldn't help still being upset at how easily Spock was willing to let himself die.

"Jim, calm down," Bones began.

"I'm not gonna take ethics lessons from a robot!"

Bones leaned forward and began to continue the examination.

"Reverting to name-calling suggests that you are defensive and therefore find my opinion valid."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," he told Spock. "Bones, get that thing off my face," Jim growled.

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by its very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself."

"Captain Kirk."

The three men looked up at the new arrival.

"Science Officer Wallace," the woman said introducing herself. "I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders."

"You requested an additional science officer," Spock asked.

"I wish I had. Lieutenant Carol Wallace, doctorate in applied physics, specializing in advanced weaponry."

"Impressive credentials," Spock stated calmly.

"Thank you," Lieutenant Wallace replied.

"But redundant now that I am back aboard the Enterprise."

"And yet, the more the merrier," Jim interjected. "Have a seat, Doctor."

"Thank you."

_"Shuttle crew, stand by for lift-off."_

\---------

"No! I'm not signing anything! Now, get these bloody things off my ship," Scotty ordered. "Captain," he called out when he spotted Jim.

"ls there a problem, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, sir. I was just explaining to this gentleman that I can't authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them."

"Mr. Scott raises yet another point-" Spock started before the captain cut him off.

"Report to the bridge," Jim ordered Spock.

"Captain," Spock acknowledge stiffly before departing.

"Mr. Scott, I understand your concerns, but we need these torpedoes on board."

"Due respect, sir, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannot detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments of these torpedoes because it's shielded. Now, I asked for the specifications, but he said," Scotty trailed off and hooked a thumb behind himself.

"It's classified," the man answered.

"It's classified," Scotty repeated. "So I said, "No specs, no signature!""

"Captain," Sulu said interrupting. "Flight check's complete. We're good to go, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, sir," Sulu replied as he turned and left.

"Now if you'll excuse me, sir," Scotty continued. "I have a warp core to prime." Stalking off he noted Keenser had climbed on top of something else yet again. "Get down," Scotty snapped on his way past.

\---------

"Jim, your vitals are way off," Bones informed him.

"Report to the med bay," Jim snapped. "Scotty!," Jim yelled trailing after the engineer. "I need you to approve those weapons."

"Do you know what this is, Captain?"

"I don't have time for a lecture, Scotty."

"Do you know what this is?"

"It's a warp core."

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen. A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction which would kill every living thing on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw!"

"What was the first straw," Jim asked.

"What was the... There are plenty of straws. How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman's using it to hop across the galaxy! Where do you think he got it from?"

"We have our orders, Scotty!"

"That's what scares me. This is clearly a military operation. Is that what we are now? 'Cause I thought we were explorers."

"Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order."

"Right, well, you leave me no choice but to resign my duties."

"Come on, Scotty."

"You're giving me no choice, sir."

"You're not giving me much of a choice."

"I will not stand by-"

"Will you just make an exception and sign-"

"Do you accept my resignation or not?"

"I do!" Jim sighed heavily before continuing. "I do. You are relieved, Mr. Scott."

"Jim..." Scotty hesitated. "For the love of God, do not use those torpedoes," Scotty warned before finally leaving.

_"Attention. Warp core anti-matter containment check in three minutes."_

.

His first day back on the Enterprise and already he was fighting with Spock and Scotty had just resigned. He had a sinking feeling every thing was only going to get worse. Making his way from Engineering to the turbo lifts, Jim ran through the crew members qualified to 'replace' Scotty. As the doors to the turbo lift opened he noted Uhura already inside. Entering the lift the two stood in an awkward silence.

"Captain, I'm so sorry about Admiral Pike," Uhura said finally breaking the silence.

"We all are," he replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he lied. "Thank you, Lieutenant... Actually, Scotty just quit... And Spock keeps second-guessing me every chance he gets," James said scowling. "I'm sorry," James mumbled. "That was inappropriate. It's just sometimes I want to rip the bangs off his head... You know, maybe it's me. Maybe..."

Uhura sighed. "It's not you."

"It's not? Wait, are you guys... Are you guys fighting?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I wish you wouldn't fight with him," Jim said quietly. Uhura cocked her head at him and Jim sighed. "I want to make sure he has a friend he can talk to, you know?"

The door to the turbo lift opened and the pair came face to face with Spock.

"Your ears burning," Jim asked impertinently as he walked past Spock.

"Captain on the bridge," Chekov announced.

Making his way across the bridge he waited for Chekov to acknowledge him.

"Captain," Chekov inquired.

"Mr. Chekov, you've been shadowing Mr. Scott. You are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?"

"Affirmative, sir," Chekov replied.

"Good. You're my new Chief. Go put on a red shirt," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Captain," responded as he made his way down to engineering.

"Retract all moorings, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, sir."

"Docking clamps one, two, and three are released. All moorings retracted."

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship wide channel."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Chekov, how we looking down there?"

_"All systems nominal, Captain."_

"Copy that."

_"Warp available at your command."_

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. All right, let's ride."

"Yes, sir."

"Channel open, sir."

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, was critically wounded. The man responsible has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon home world, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go... We are on our way there now... Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war. I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions... All right, let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."

"Captain, I believe you have made the right decision. If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

"You? Happy?"

"I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to convey an idea."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

\---------

If asked Spock would have said he was merely double checking the ship would continue to run smoothly. In reality some thing about the new science officer troubled him. He decided to try to ascertain the reasons behind the uneasy feelings. As he entered the cargo bay where the torpedoes were stored he found Dr. Wallace inspecting one of the new torpedoes. Walking up behind her Spock cleared his throat startling her. As Dr. Wallace jumped Spock put a hand on her arm under the pretense of steadying her. Several images instantly passed through his mind leading him to a startling revelation.

"Mr. Spock. You startled me."

"What are you doing, Doctor?"

"Verifying that the torpedo's internal-"

"You misunderstand. What are you doing aboard this ship? There is no record of you being assigned to the Enterprise."

"Really? That must be some sort of mistake."

"My conclusion as well, Dr. Marcus. Except that you have lied about your identity. Wallace is the surname of your mother. I can only assume the Admiral is your father."

"Mr. Spock. I'm aware that I have no right to ask this of you. But please, he cannot know that I'm here-"

Whatever she would have said was cut off by the ship suddenly lurching sideways.

\---------

"Engineering manually dropped us out of warp, sir," Sulu announced.

"Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship," Jim asked briskly.

_"Sorry, sir, I don't know what happened! The core overheated, I had to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak. I need time to find it. Sorry, Captain."_

"Damn it. Mr. Sulu, time to our destination?"

"Twenty minutes, sir. That's twenty minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on."

"All right, we better hop to it. Where's Spock?"

"Here, Captain."

"You're coming with me to Kronos."

"Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?"

"It's rusty, but it's good."

"Good, you're coming, too. This isn't going to be a problem, is it? You two working together?"

"Absolutely not," Uhura assured him.

"Unclear," Spock stated, uncertain.

Jim almost rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you in the shuttle bay."

"Jim, you're not actually going down there, are you," Bones asked alarmed. "You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire."

"I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back. Isn't that right, Mr. Chekov?"

"Yes, Captain. I'll do my best, sir."

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Once we're en route, I want you to transmit a targeted comm burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have a bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head and if he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use them... Is that a problem?"

"No, sir. I've just never sat in the chair before."

"You're gonna do great."

"Jim wait! You just sat that man down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu's a good man, but he is no captain."

"For the next two hours, he is. And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order. Mr. Sulu, make sure that K'normian ship is ready to fly."

.

_"Acting Captain Sulu to Shuttle Bay two. Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fueled and flight ready. Captain Kirk is en route to you now."_

"Ready to deploy, Captain."

"Lieutenants, lose the red shirts. You are K'normian arms dealers. Put those on."

"Sir?"

"Look, if this thing goes south, there can be nothing tying us to Starfleet. Unless of course you want to start a war, Mr. Hendorff."

"No, sir."

"No, sir."

"Good. Me, neither."

\---------

"I am detecting a single life sign in the Ketha Province. Given the information provided by Mr. Scott, this is most likely John Harrison."

"Mr. Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know you mean business."

"Aye, Captain."

\---------

"Attention, John Harrison, this is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration... If you test me, you will fail."

"Mr. Sulu, remind me never to piss you off," McCoy said arching an eyebrow dismayed.

\---------

"We will arrive at Harrison's location in three minutes, Captain. It is unlikely that he will come willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at ninety-one point six percent.

"Fantastic. Good thing you don't care about dying," Jim muttered.

"I am sorry, Captain, I could not hear what you said."

"I didn't say anything... Actually, I'd be happy to speak if you're willing to listen to me."

"Guys," Uhura began.

"Captain, I would prefer to discuss this in private."

"You'd prefer not to discuss this at all," Jim bit out.

"Our current circumstances-"

"Are you really gonna do this right now," Uhura asked.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, just two seconds."

Uhura shook her head and continued monitoring the controls.

"At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock. You didn't feel anything, you didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. She's upset with you too."

"No, no, no. Don't drag me into this... Actually, he is right."

"Jim, your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life."

"Great," Uhura muttered under her breath.

"Not exactly a love song, Spock."

"You misunderstand. It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realizing that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing. Anger. Confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I had experienced those feelings before, multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was destroyed. Such a feeling is something I choose never to experience again. Jim... you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite."

\---------

"What the hell was that?"

"What happened? Where's their signal?"

"It cut out. I'm working to get them back."

\---------

"We are being pursued by a D-four class Klingon vessel," Spock stated.

"I thought this sector was abandoned," Jim yelled.

"It must be a random patrol."

"Hold on!"

"This ship has no offensive capabilities," Spock reminded them.

"It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells," Jim ordered Spock.

"Aye, Captain," Spock replied.

"Damn it," Jim cursed.

"They're closing fast, bearing two eight five," Uhura informed them.

"All right, there! We can lose them there."

"If you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit," Spock stated.

"We'll fit," Jim insisted.

"Jim, we will not fit."

"We'll fit, we'll fit!"

Turning the ship sideways Jim flew between the two cliffs. The Klingon cruiser stopped short of entry, too large to fit between the cliff walls. The ship struck one of the walls and bounced. Crashing back and forth between the walls the ship finally exited out the other side.

"I told you we'd fit."

"I am not sure that qualifies."

"Any sign of them," Jim asked.

"No, which worries me," Uhura replied.

"We lost them," Jim declared triumphantly.

"Or they're jamming our scanners," Uhura said.

"Or we lost them," Jim repeated.

From out of nowhere the Klingon ship reappeared behind them. Over the comm the Klingon's growled out orders.

"They're ordering us to land," Uhura informed them. "Captain, they're gonna want to know why we're here... And they're gonna torture us, question us, and they're gonna kill us."

"So we come out shooting," Jim suggested.

"We're outnumbered, outgunned. There's no way we survive if we attack first. You brought me here because I speak Klingon. Then let me speak Klingon," Uhura insisted.

.

"This isn't going to work," Jim announced.

"It is our only logical option. If you interrupt her now, you will not only incur the wrath of the Klingons but that of Lieutenant Uhura as well," Spock informed Jim.

From where they sat they couldn't hear anything that was being said. If anyone had a chance to talk them out of a fight it would be Uhura. Even giving her that much credit, the chances of her succeeding? Jim rushed to the back of the ship and grabbed several phasers.

"Lieutenant," Jim said handing a phaser back as he continued watching Uhura talk with the Klingons.

"Thanks, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Taluhk nash-veh k'dular - I cherish thee.  
> flashcardmachine dot com forward slash-vulcan-useful-phrases dot html  
> *Ashau nash-veh du - I love you.  
> watch?v=k0A99v_z9mM

He had just started to believe this might actually work when the Klingon Uhura was talking with grabbed her by the neck. Before anyone could react someone opened fire. Jim was the first one out of the ship. He immediately fired directly at the Klingon closest to Uhura first. As everyone spread out the air quickly filled with phaser fire. At some point someone shot down one of the Klingon ships. Taking cover in some of the ruins Jim kept moving as he continued to scan the area. Stumbling backward Jim barely missed getting caught by the bat'leth the Klingon was wielding. After being knocked to the ground he finally managed to fire several shots into the Klingon attacking him. Standing Jim took aim at a hooded person firing into the melee. Before he was able to get a shot off he was tackled.

Struggling with the new threat Jim managed to elbow the man in the gut. Spinning quickly he stunned the Klingon. He turned just as another Klingon caught him in the side of his head. Still struggling to free himself Jim was momentarily stunned as the Klingon was shot and fell to the ground. Seemingly from out of nowhere Spock and Uhura were there pulling Jim to safety. As the hooded figure shot down a Klingon ship Spock ran out to grab a phaser rifle. When the man removed his face-covering Jim stared in shock. Harrison? The three of them watched as Harrison methodically dispatched the rest of the Klingons. Having neutralized the Klingons Harrison grabbed a phaser rifle and aimed it at them as he approached.

"Stand down," Spock ordered as he aimed the weapon at Harrison.

"How many torpedoes," Harrison yelled still aiming a phaser at them.

"Stand down," Spock repeated.

Harrison fired knocking the gun from Spock's hands.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?"

"Seventy-two," Spock answered.

There was a brief pause and for a moment no one moved.

"I surrender," Harrison said unexpectedly, throwing his weapon down.

For a second, no one moved. A second later Spock reached down and grabbed the phaser rifle. Slowly, Jim stood and walked over to Harrison.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender," Jim growled.

No, Spock thought at Jim mere seconds before Jim swung on Harrison. Harrison didn't show any signs of feeling the punch. Jim began punching the renegade repeatedly. Spock had been prepared to step in and pull Jim off of Harrison before Jim beat him to death. He hadn't been prepared for none of the blows to affect Harrison. Some thing was definitely wrong here.

"Captain," Uhura cried out.

"Captain," Harrison repeated with a knowing sneer.

Breathing heavily Jim finally looked around at the others present. "Cuff him."

.

 

"Bones, meet me in the brig."

_"Be right there," Bones answered._

"Lieutenant, contact Starfleet. Let them know we have Harrison in custody, and we'll be on our way once the warp core is repaired."

"Yes, sir."

\--------

"Why the hell did he surrender," McCoy asked.

"I don't know. But he just took out a squad of Klingons single handed. I want to know how."

"Sounds like we have a superman on board," McCoy noted.

"You tell me," Jim told the doctor.

Jim was 'antsy'. There was just no other way to phrase it. Something was setting Jim on edge. Fearing it was his own apprehension Spock carefully suppressed his own emotions hoping it would ease Jim's. No such luck. Whatever was going on, Jim felt it as well.

The doctor walked over to the holding cell and inspected the prisoner for a second before addressing the man. "Put your arm through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample."

"Why aren't we moving, Captain," Harrison asked as he complied. "An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?"

"How the hell do you know that," McCoy demanded.

"Bones," Jim ordered.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, Captain," Harrison stated calmly.

"We good," Jim asked the doctor.

"Yeah," McCoy answered.

"Let me know what you find," Jim told McCoy as the group began to leave.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed," Harrison continued.

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further," Spock informed his mate.

\--------

"Give me a minute," Jim told Spock before stalking back to the holding cell. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you! The only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it... So shut your mouth."

"Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over till your arm weakens? Clearly you want to, so tell me, why did you allow me to live?"

"We all make mistakes."

"No. I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr. Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. Two three, one seven, four six, one one. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you seventy-two. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up."

\--------

Scotty downed his drink and looked back to Keenser. "You know what really bothers me, though? It's the modifications. You know, the enhancements? Right? And then like that, I'm off the ship! Just for trying to do what's right! And what did you do anyway? You just stood there like an oyster, looking at me!"

_Beep, beep._

Rolling his eyes Scotty grabbed his comm. "What," he shouted over the noise of the bar.

_"Scotty, it's Kirk."_

"Well now, if it isn't Captain James Tiberius Perfect Hair! Did you hear that? I called him Perfect Hair."

_"Where are you?"_

"Where are you?"

_"Are you drunk?"_

"What I do in my private time is my business, Jimbo."

_"I need you to help me out with something. Will you take these coordinates down? Twenty-three, seventeen, forty-six, eleven. ... Are you writing?"_

"What, you don't think, I can remember four numbers? Ye of little faith... What was the third one?"

_"Forty-six. I don't know exactly what you're looking for, but I have a feeling you'll know it when you see it. You may have been right about those torpedoes."_

"I will consider that an apology. And I will consider that apology."

_"You are the one who quit," Jim said evenly._

"You made me quit," Scotty declared indignantly before cutting the conversation. "The nerve of that guy! I am not doing that man any favors! ... No! ... Ach, all right, then!"

\--------

"Are you out of your corn-fed mind? You're not actually going to listen to this guy? He almost killed you, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to."

"Why did he save our lives, Bones?"

"The doctor does have a point, Captain."

"Don't agree with me, Spock. It makes me very uncomfortable," Bones muttered irritably.

"Perhaps you too should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor. In this situation, logic dictates-"

"Logic? Oh, my God! There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our own damn ship and-"

"That's not it," Jim interjected. "I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. Look, we're gonna open a torpedo. The question is how."

"Jim, without Mr. Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to just pop open a four-ton stick of dynamite?"

"The Admiral's daughter appeared to have an interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist. Perhaps she could be of some use," Spock offered.

There was a moment silence.

"What Admiral's daughter," Jim asked.

"Carol Marcus. Your new science officer concealed her identity to board the ship."

"Exactly when were you going to tell me that?"

"When it became relevant, as it just did."

Jim shook his head and deliberately pushed every bit of his exasperation through the bond.

"We really need to discuss what's relevant and when Spock."

.

 

"Are the torpedoes in the weapons bay," Carol asked quickly.

"Loaded and ready to fire. What are they," Jim asked as they rushed to the weapons bay.

"I don't know. That's why I forged my transfer onto your ship to find out. I do apologize for that, by the way. If I caused you any problems, I am sorry. I'm Carol Marcus."

"James Kirk."

"Torpedoes," she reminded him. "My father gave me access to every program he oversaw, then I heard he was developing these prototype torpedoes. When I went to confront him about it, he wouldn't even see me. That's when I discovered the torpedoes had disappeared from all official records."

"And then he gave them to me."

"You're much more clever than your reputation suggests, Captain Kirk."

"I have a reputation?"

"Yes, you do. I'm a friend of Christine Chapel's."

Jim's mind drew a blank at the name so he improvised. "Christine, yes. How is she?"

"She transferred to the outer frontier to be a nurse. She's much happier now."

"That's good."

"You have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?"

"What are we doing in here," he asked changing the topic.

"Is this shuttle prepped to fly?"

"Of course it is."

"Would you please turn around?"

"Why," Jim asked completely confounded by the request.

"Just turn around."

Annoyed he turned around as she continued speaking.

"It's too dangerous to try and open one of these torpedoes on the Enterprise but there is a nearby planetoid. I can open one up there but I will need some help."

Glancing back over his shoulder Jim stopped and stared. Having removed her uniform Carol stood in nothing but matching forest green bra and panties. Jim blinked several times trying to find something to say.

"Turn around," Carol ordered. "Now!"

.

 

"Captain on the bridge."

"Mr. Sulu, have Doctors Marcus and McCoy landed on the planetoid yet?"

"Yes, sir. They're moving the torpedo into position now," Sulu answered.

"Good. Any activity from the Klingons?"

"Not yet. If we're stuck here much longer, they will find us."

"Lieutenant Uhura, did you let Starfleet know we have Harrison in custody?"

"Yes, sir. No response yet."

_"Engineering to bridge. Hello? Captain, can you hear me?"_

"Mr. Chekov, give me some good news."

_"We found the leak, sir, but the damage is substantial. We're working on it."_

"Any idea what caused it?"

_"No, sir, but I accept full responsibility."_

"Something tells me it wasn't your fault. Stay on it."

"Shuttle is standing by, Captain," Spock announced.

"Bones, thanks for helping out. Dr. Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."

\--------

"You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo!"

_"Dr. McCoy, may I remind you, you are not there to flirt."_

Ignoring Jim McCoy asked, "So how can these legendary hands help you, Dr. Marcus?"

_"Bones!"_

"To understand how powerful these weapons are, we need to open the warhead. To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, the warheads on these weapons are live."

"Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets. And let me tell you, those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile."

"Dr. McCoy, there's a bundle of fiber optic cables against the inner casing. You'll need to cut the twenty-third wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else. Do you understand?"

"Right. The thought never crossed my mind," McCoy assured her.

"Dr. McCoy, wait for my word. I'm rerouting the detonation processor. Are you ready?"

"And raring."

"Good luck."

\--------

"Sir, the torpedo just armed itself."

"The warhead's gonna detonate in thirty seconds, sir!"

_"What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out!"_

"Target their signal. Beam them back right now."

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other," Spock stated as he stood and moved closer to Jim.

"Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?"

_"I'm trying. I'm trying."_

_"Jim, get her the hell out of here," Bones ordered._

_"No! If you beam me back, he dies! Just let me do it," Carol insisted._

_"Ten. Nine. Eight."_

"Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus on your command, sir," Sulu stated.

_"Four. Three."_

_"Shit!"_

"Deactivation successful, Captain," Spock informed him.

"Dr. McCoy, are you all right?" No answer. "Bones!"

_"Jim? You're going to want to see this."_

\--------

**Coordinates 23-17-46-11**

**Jupiter**

What am I even doing here, Scotty thought. Checking a random set of coordinates for my former captain? Who was he kidding, Jim Kirk would always be his Captain. He still couldn't believe he had let himself be talked into this nonsense. Making his way around the edge of Jupiter he stared in shock. Moving in for a closer look a comm transmission startled him.

_"Delta team, deliver your thrusters to loading dock twelve."_

_"U.S.S. Vengeance, bridge crew requesting entry to construction hangar."_

_"You are cleared to enter the hangar."_

When the Vengeance requested entry Scotty followed the ship inside the hanger.

_"I need a welding team on the number one nacelle."_

"Holy..."

\--------

"What have we got," Jim demanded.

"It's quite clever actually," Carol said turning to Jim. "This fuel container's been removed from the torpedo and retrofitted to hide this cryo tube."

"Is he alive," Jim questioned.

"He's alive but if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing it could kill him. This technology's beyond me," Bones admitted.

"How advanced, Doctor," Spock asked.

"It's not advanced. That cryo tube is ancient," Carol said.

"We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability, which explains the most interesting thing about our friend here. He's three hundred years old," Bones stated.

.

 

"Why is there a man in that torpedo," Jim asked glaring at the man standing calmly in the holding cell.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them there," 'Harrison' told him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be different. As a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

"I looked up 'John Harrison'. Until a year ago, he didn't exist."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan."

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three hundred-year-old frozen man for help," Jim asked.

"Because I am better," Khan stated arrogantly.

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time. For that he needed a warrior's mind, my mind, to design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect," Spock said doubtfully.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You? You can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons; to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about... The war he always wanted."

"No," Jim shouted. "No, I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me."

"You are a murderer," Jim accused.

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. When I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

_"Proximity alert, sir! There's a ship at warp heading right for us."_

"Klingons," Jim asked.

"At warp," Khan asked smugly. "No Kirk, we both know who it is."

_"I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos."_

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay. Post six security officers on him."

"Yes, Captain."

.

 

"Captain on the bridge!"

"ETA of the incoming ship," Jim called out.

"Three seconds, sir."

"Shields," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

"They're hailing us, sir," Uhura stated.

"On screen. Broadcast ship wide, for the record," Kirk ordered.

 _"Captain Kirk,"_ Admiral Marcus greeted.

"Admiral Marcus, I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

_"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders."_

"Well, we... We had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

_"I don't take your meaning."_

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?"

"Captain, they're scanning our ship," Sulu informed him.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?"

_"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?"_

"Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan to Earth to stand trial."

_"Well, shit. You talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk when I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started."_

"And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons? End seventy-two lives? Start a war in the process?"

_"He put those people in those torpedoes! I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Now I'm going to ask you again, one last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is."_

Jim hesitated. "He's in engineering, sir," Jim lied. "But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away."

Spock frowned as he felt his mate's mind working.

_"I'll take it from here."_

Jim motioned for them to cut the channel.

"Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, Captain."

Spock stood and walked closer to his mate. "Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location in the med bay, may I know the details of your plan?"

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth. That's what we're going to do."

"Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

_"Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core!"_

"Can we do it?"

_"Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain."_

"Noted."

"Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth."

"Yes, sir."

"Punch it."

\--------

"Well, at least we're moving again," Dr. McCoy said sounding relieved.

"If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong," Khan stated.

As understanding hit Carol rushed out of the med bay.

\--------

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet. Tell them we were pursued into the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

"Comms are down, sir."

The turbo lift opened and Carol exited. "Permission to come on the bridge," she said breathless.

"Dr. Marcus," Jim acknowledged.

"He's gonna catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's gonna stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him," Carol said in a rush.

"Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us."

"Yes, he can. He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities-"

"Captain! I'm getting a reading I don't understand," Sulu interrupted.

Suddenly the Enterprise rocked as they came under fire. They took numerous hits before the Enterprise was knocked out of warp.

"Where are we," Jim asked immediately.

"We're two hundred thirty-seven thousand kilometers from Earth," Sulu reported.

"Damage report!"

"Weapons are way down."

"Shields are dropping."

"We're defenseless, sir."

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach."

"Where's the damage?"

"Major hull damage, Captain."

"Evasive maneuvers! Get us to Earth! Right now!"

"Captain, stop," Carol ordered. " _Everybody_ on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him."

"Uhura, hail him."

"Sir. It's me. It's Carol."

_"What are you doing on that ship?"_

"I heard what you said. That you made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. But, Dad... I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And, if I'm wrong about that, then you're gonna have to do it with me on board."

_"Actually, Carol, I won't."_

They yellow-white tendrils of a transporter beam began to snake around Carol. Stunned she looked up and met his eyes.

"Jim?"

"Can we intercept the transport signal?"

"No, sir."

"Carol," Jim called, reaching out to her as she disappeared.

_"Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you. Lock phasers."_

"Wait, sir. Wait, wait, wait!"

_"I'll make this quick. Target all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge."_

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please sir, I'll do anything you want. Just let them live."

_"That's a hell of an apology. But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew. Fire when-"_

As the view screen cut off Jim turned and slowly took one last look at his bridge crew.

"I'm sorry," he told them honestly.

Turning, he met Spock's eyes one last time. _I'm sorry_ , he mouthed silently. Clinging tightly onto their bond Jim waited for the end.

\--------

"Our weapons won't fire, sir!"

"Our shields are down! We're losing power!"

"Someone in engineering just manually reset our systems!"

"What do you mean, 'someone'? Who," Marcus demanded.

\--------

"Their weapons have powered down, Sir," Sulu said.

_"Enterprise! Can you hear me?"_

"Scotty!"

_"Guess what I found behind Jupiter?"_

"You're on that ship!"

_"I snuck on. And seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"_

"You're a miracle worker! We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by. Stand by."

_"What do you mean, "low on power"? What happened to the Enterprise? Call you back."_

"Scotty! Spock. Our ship, how is she?"

"Our options are limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

"There is one option... Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

Following Jim off the bridge Spock grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Captain, I strongly object."

"To what? I haven't said anything yet."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible. You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy."

"I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects."

"Still, it's a hell of a quote."

"Then I will go with you."

"No, I need you on the bridge."

"I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment."

"You're right! What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical. It is a gut feeling. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that chair that knows what he's doing, and it's not me. It's you, Spock."

"I cannot lose you Jim," Spock said quietly.

"I trusted you on Nibiru," Jim reminded him. "You have to trust me with this."

"I love you," Spock whispered.

Jim gave a sad smile. "I love you too."

\--------

"Tell me everything you know about that ship."

"Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat."

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did," Jim assured Khan. "But right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?"

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

"Bones, what are you doing with that tribble," Jim asked without looking back over at the doctor.

"The tribble's dead. I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why," Bones informed them.

"You coming with me or not?"

.

_"You want to do what?"_

"We're coming over there. Sulu's maneuvering the Enterprise into position as we speak."

_"To this ship? How?"_

"There's a cargo door, hangar seven, access port one-oh-one A. You need to find the manual override to open that airlock."

_"Are you crazy, whoever you are?"_

"Just listen to him, Scotty. It's gonna be all right."

_"It is not gonna be all right. You want me to open an airlock into space, whereupon I will freeze, die and explode!"_

\--------

"Lieutenant, from our current position, is it possible to establish contact with New Vulcan," Spock asked.

"I'll do my best," Uhura replied.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Sulu, what is the status of the other ship?"

"Their systems are still offline. I'm aligning our ship now," Sulu informed him.

\--------

"Scotty, how we doing over there?"

_"Captain, I wish I had better news. They've locked out access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time I won't be able to stop them destroying the Enterprise. Stand by."_

\--------

"Commander, our trash exhaust is aimed at access port one-oh-one A of the other ship."

"Captain, the ships are aligned," Spock informed Jim.

\--------

"Copy that. Scotty?"

_"I'm in the hangar. Give me a minute. I'm running. Stand by. Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on now, Captain. This door is very wee. I mean, you know, small. It's four square meters, tops. It's gonna be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass."_

"It's okay. I've done it before." Jim paused and inspected the others staring at him. "Yeah, it was vertical," he explained. "We jumped onto a... it was a... it doesn't matter."

"Did you find the manual override," Khan interrupted.

"Scotty the manual override."

_"Not yet, not yet."_

_"Captain, before you launch, you should be aware there is a considerable debris field between our ships."_

"Spock, not now. Scotty, you good?"

_"It's not easy! Just give me two seconds, all right, you mad bastard!"_

\--------

"Tell me this is gonna work, Spock."

"I have neither the information nor the confidence to do so, Doctor. Okay, Captain, stand by."

"Boy, you're a real comfort," McCoy grumped.

\--------

_"Come on, come on, come on. Yes! Okay, okay! I'm set to open the door."_

"You ready?"

"Are you," Khan challenged.

"Spock, pull the trigger."

_"Yes, Captain."_

\--------

"Launching activation sequence on three, two, one."

"Sir, Kirk is headed for collision at point four three two!"

"Captain, there is debris directly ahead."

_"Copy that."_

"Whoa! Jim, you're way off course!"

_"I know, I know! I can see that."_

"Use your display compass, Captain. You must correct precisely thirty-seven point two four three degrees."

_"Got it. I'm working my way back. Scotty, you're gonna be ready with that door, right?"_

\--------

Scotty strapped his left wrist to the console as he continued to work.

"Don't move."

Scotty froze at the unexpected voice behind him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Wee bit of maintenance on the airlock console," Scotty answered. He turned and inspected the man behind him. "You're big," he observed.

\--------

"Mr. Scott, where are you?"

"Captain, he can't seem to hear you. I'm working on getting his signal back. Stand by."

_"Damn it."_

"Captain, what is it?"

_"My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back."_

"Not yet. I'm still working on a signal. His communicator is working. I don't know why he isn't responding."

\--------

_"Mr. Scott!"_

"What is that?"

"Are you Starfleet or private security?"

"Show me your other hand," the man ordered.

"Because you look like private security," Scotty continued ignoring the man.

\--------

"Imminent collision detected!"

"Khan, use evasive action! There is debris directly ahead."

_"I see it."_

"Mr. Sulu, did we lose Khan?"

"I don't know, Commander. I'm having trouble tracking him in all this debris."

_"Was Khan hit," Jim queried._

"We are trying to find him now. Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to one eighty-three by four seventy-three degrees," Sulu informed him.

_"Spock, my display's dead. I'm flying blind."_

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible."

_"Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner."_

"Commander, he's not going to make it."

Spock gave serious consideration to ordering his mate to turn around and head back toward the ship. No, he decided. He had to have faith in Jim. His mate would be alright. He had to be.

_"My display is still functioning."_

Khan... Spock wasn't sure how he felt about Khan's reemergence. As long as it helped keep Jim safe he would tolerate Khan for now.

_"I see you, Kirk, you're two hundred meters ahead of me at my one o'clock. Come to your left a few degrees and follow me," Khan said._

_"Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome. Do you copy? Do you copy? Scotty?"_

_"If you can hear us, Mr. Scott, open the door in ten, nine..."_

_"Scotty!"_

\--------

"That person counting down, what is that?"

_"Eight..."_

"I think you're hearing things, mate," Scotty told the man.

_"...seven..."_

_"Mr. Scott, where are you?"_

_"...six... five..."_

_"Eighteen hundred meters. Sixteen hundred meters."_

_"Scotty, where are you?"_

_"...three..."_

_"Do you copy, Scotty? Please!"_

_"...two..."_

"Sorry about this," Scotty apologized.

"About what?"

_"Mr. Scott, open the door," Spock stated._

_"Open the door," Jim yelled._

_"Mr. Scott, now!"_

\--------

"Welcome aboard," Scotty greeted the captain.

"It's good to see you, Scotty," Jim said with a relieved grin.

"Who is that?"

"Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan."

"Hello," Scotty greeted Khan.

Khan ignored the greeting. "They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge."

Jim reached out and handed a phaser to Khan. He kept his hand on it and locked eyes with Khan. "It's locked to stun."

"Theirs won't be."

"Try not to get shot."

\--------

"Commander, I have that transmission as requested."

"On screen, please."

"Stand by."

_"Mr. Spock."_

"Mr. Spock."

\--------

"Admiral."

Marcus turned and eyed his daughter. "I'll deal with you in a-" The rest of his sentence was cut short when Carol reached out and slapped him.

"I am ashamed to be your daughter."

"Sir, we just had a hangar door open on deck thirteen."

"Khan," Marcus announced.

\--------

"They're going to have full power and we're walking," Scotty asked.

"The turbo lifts are easily tracked and Marcus would have us in a cage," Khan stated simply. "This path runs adjacent to the engine room. They know they won't be able to use their weapons here without destabilizing the warp core, which gives us the advantage."

Turning to his captain Scotty asked, "Where'd you find this guy?"

"It's a long story."

\--------

"I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?"

_"As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone... That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."_

"Did you defeat him?"

_"At great cost, yes."_

"How?"

\--------

"I don't mean to tempt fate here, but where is everybody," Scotty asked.

"The ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew, one, if necessary," Khan stated.

"One? I-"

Before he could finish the sentence Khan was attacked. Backing up he and the captain were also attacked. By the time they managed to dispatch the men Khan was gone.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Where's Khan?"

\--------

"Lieutenant, I need you to assemble all senior medical and engineering staff in the weapons bay," Spock ordered.

"All right," Uhura acknowledge.

"Dr. McCoy, you inadvertently activated a torpedo," Spock said. "Could you replicate the process?"

"Why the hell would I want to do that," the doctor asked loudly.

"Can you or can you not?"

"Damn it, man, I'm a doctor, not a torpedo technician!"

"The fact that you are a doctor is precisely why I need you to listen very carefully."

\--------

"Where is he?"

"Shit," Jim cursed.

"This way," Khan said stepping into view. Taking off down the hall he left the other two to follow or not.

"The minute we get to the bridge, drop him," Jim whispered.

"What, stun him? Khan," Scotty asked wide eyed. "I thought he was helping us."

"I'm pretty sure we're helping him," Jim muttered.

*Admiral Marcus*

"Power coming online, sir!"

"Re-target the Enterprise now," Marcus ordered.

"Aye, sir."

\--------

The second the doors opened Jim rushed onto the bridge. Within seconds they had the crew neutralized. Jim glanced over to Scotty and nodded; Scotty instantly turned and stunned Khan.

"Make sure he stays down," Jim ordered.

"Excuse me," Scotty said politely as he made his way past Carol and over the bodies of stunned crewmen.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest."

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?"

"Admiral, get out of the chair."

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, sir. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter." He glanced to Carol. "You all right?"

"Yes, Captain," she answered. "Jim," Carol exclaimed.

That was all the warning he had before Khan lept over the console and tackled him. Pain exploded as Khan's fist connected with his face. After another punch Khan grabbed his hair and yanked to his feet. Jim winced against the pain. Khan's knee struck him in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Listen! Wait," he heard Carol yelling.

There was a sickening crack and Carol screamed. Groaning Jim desperately tried to breath.

"You... You should have let me sleep."

Carol yelled again and Jim turned onto his side in time to see Khan pressing his hands against Admiral Marcus' head. No, Jim thought, I have to do some thing.

\--------

"Where is the Captain, Mr. Sulu?"

"Our sensor array's down, sir. I can't find him."

The view activated. The scene on the screen momentarily stunned Spock...

_"I'm going to make this very simple for you."_

"Captain!"

_"Your crew for my crew."_

"You betrayed us."

_"You are smart, Mr. Spock."_

_"Spock don't-"_

Khan knocked Jim unconscious and Spock fought to maintain his control. Jim was alive, he could still feel him through the bond. If Khan killed Jim... He couldn't think about that right now. To ensure Jim's safety he had to focus on dealing with Khan.

_"Mr. Spock, give me my crew."_

"And what will you do when you get them?"

 _"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."_

"Which, as I understand it, involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior."

_"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"_

"We have no transporter capabilities."

_"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields."_

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

_"Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then, if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."_

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people."

_"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we begin?_

"Lower shields."

_"A wise choice, Mr. Spock."_

Khan turned made his way to the ship's controls. On his way past Khan gave Jim a hard kick to the ribs if the feelings through the bond were accurate. Spock pressed his lips together and, shaking slightly, tried to control his emotions as they screamed for vengeance against he who had hurt his mate.

_"I see your seventy-two torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it."_

"Vulcans do not lie," he told Khan evenly. His voice was surprisingly calm considering the torrent of emotions vying for control. "The torpedoes are yours."

_"Thank you, Mr. Spock."_

"I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine," Spock ordered.

_"Well, Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain."_

"He's locking phasers on us, sir," Sulu announced.

\--------

As they finally materialized Jim realized they were in a holding cell on the Enterprise.

"Let us out of here now!" Scotty kicked at the force field trapping them and the ship lurched.

\--------

"Shields at six percent," Sulu called out.

"The torpedoes! How much time, Lieutenant," Spock asked.

"Twelve seconds, sir!"

\--------

_"Crew of the Enterprise, prepare for imminent proximity detonation."_

"What's he talking about? What detonation," Scotty asked.

"The torpedoes," Jim said as it dawned on him. "He armed the damn torpedoes!" Supporting Carol between them he and Scotty continued making their way towards the med bay.

.

"Doctor," Scotty yelled as they entered the med bay.

"Bones," Kirk called out.

"Nurse," McCoy yelled.

"I got you. I got you," the nurse said as she took Carol from Jim and Scotty.

"Dr. Marcus," Uhura said as she ran up to help the nurse.

"Good to see you, Jim," Bones stated from where he was working on an injured crewman.

Jim made his way over to the doctor. "You helped Spock detonate those torpedoes?"

"Damn right I did."

"He killed Khan's crew."

"Spock's cold, but he's not that cold. I've got Khan's crew. Seventy-two human popsicles safe and sound in their cryo tubes."

"Son of a bitch!"

\--------

"Sir, the central power grid is failing," Sulu announced.

"Switch to auxiliary power," Spock commanded.

"Auxiliary power failing, sir."

"Commander, our ship's caught in Earth's gravity," Sulu declared.

"Can we stop?"

"I can't do anything. Sorry."

\--------

"Engage emergency lock down! I hope you don't get seasick," McCoy told Dr. Marcus.

"Do you," she asked him.

"Yeah," McCoy admitted.

\--------

"Lieutenant, sound evacuation, all decks."

"Aye, sir."

If they didn't stabilize the ship anyone remaining on board would die. Jim would never abandon his ship. If his mate was destined to die here then Spock would not abandon him. "As acting Captain, I order you to abandon this ship. I will remain behind and divert all power to life support and evacuation shuttle bays." When no one moved Spock repeated himself. "I order you to abandon the ship!"

"All due respect, Commander, but we're not going anywhere," Sulu stated defiantly.

Spock felt an irrational sense of pride as he watched the rest of the bridge crew refuse to leave as well.

\--------

"One day I've been off this ship! One bloody day!"

_"Gravity systems are failing."_

The ship shifted and they slid down the walkway. "Hold on! Hold on," Jim ordered Scotty as they grabbed onto the railing to keep from sliding off.

_"Attention, all decks. Evacuation protocols initiated. Proceed to exit bays and report to your assigned shuttle."_

"There won't be time for evacuation if we don't get power to stabilize the damn ship," Scotty yelled.

"Can we restore it?"

"Only from engineering. We have to get back to the warp core."

When the ship temporarily righted they took off down the walk way once more. "Scotty, we got to get the power back on! Come on!"

They were racing down a hallway when the ship tilted again and they had to run along the walls. "Scotty, we got to jump!"

"What?"

"Jump! Jump!"

"Oh, God."

_"Attention, all decks. Evacuation protocols initiated. Proceed to exit bays and report to your assigned shuttle."_

As they raced towards engineering the ship pitched again. They braced themselves against the safety railing until debris from above them struck the catwalk they were on. Both of them slipped through the guard rail.

"Hold on," Jim yelled.

"I can't."

Scotty's hands slipped from the railing and Jim reached out grabbing the engineer's right wrist.

Must hold on, Jim ordered himself. Despite his best efforts he could feel his own hand slipping from the bar. When the weight finally became too much his hand lost it's grip. Before he could even process that he and Scotty were going to plummet to their death a hand gripped onto his wrist and Jim's head shot up.

"I've got you, Captain!"

"Chekov!"

"Don't let go," Scotty called up, still dangling from Jim's hand.

As the ship righted Chekov managed to pull them up enough for Scotty to grab onto the railing. Jim spared a few second to be grateful for the decrease in weight before pulling himself back up. After a short rest the trio resumed their trek to engineering.

"Even if we get the warp core online, we've still got to redirect the power," Scotty informed him.

"He's right, Captain," Chekov agreed.

"What are you talking about," Jim asked.

"Someone has to hit the manual override," Scotty said. "Laddie, there's a switch-"

"Behind the deflector dish! I'll flip the switch," Chekov volunteered.

"Let's go," Jim ordered.

\--------

_"Evacuation protocols initiated. Proceed to exit bays and report to your assigned shuttle."_

"Mr. Sulu, divert any remaining power to stabilizers," Spock ordered.

"Doing what I can, sir. Doing what I can."

\--------

_"Core misaligned. Danger, core misaligned."_

"Oh, no, no, no, no."

"What," Jim asked Scotty.

"The housings are misaligned! There's no way we can redirect the power! The ship's dead, sir. She's gone."

There was no way even half of the crew had managed to evacuate. With his own absence Spock would still be manning the bridge. If they didn't do some thing hundreds would die including Spock. He absolutely refused to accept that situation with making any kind of effort to rectify it. "No, she's not," he announced as he took off for the reactor.

"Wait, Jim! If we go in there, we'll die! Do you hear me? The radiation will kill us! Will you listen to me? What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm opening the door. I'm going in."

"That door is there to stop us from getting irradiated! We'd be dead before we made the climb!"

"You're not making the climb."

Jim paused for only a second before punching Scotty and knocking him unconscious. He took a few seconds to make sure Scotty was situated in one of the chairs before turning to leave. He made it four steps before reversing his course. Pressing a few buttons he ensured Scotty was buckled in. Punching in the code he opened the door to the area that housed the reactor.

_"Danger. Core misaligned."_

Crawling through the access tunnel he finally made it to the reactor. He could already feel the radiation affecting him. His extremities were tingling. Forcing himself onward he crawled and climbed his way up the warp core. Grabbing a bar at the top he swung forward and kicked the bottom half trying to force it forward. Desperation grew with each of his failed attempts. The radiation steadily sapped his strength and the desperation intensified exponentially. Slowly his limbs began to numb. He had to get the housing aligned, he had too. When one kick finally forced the core back into alignment the energy flowing between the housing units flung him backward.

\--------

"Warp core is back online," Sulu announced.

"Maximum thrusters, Mr. Sulu," Spock ordered.

"Thrusters at maximum! Stand by! Stand by!"

"Shields restored!"

"Commander, power online."

"Mr. Spock, altitude stabilizing," Sulu reported. "It's a miracle," he said looking backward over his chair.

"There are no such things," Spock said quietly as he unbuckled. Checking to make sure Jim was alive Spock frowned. The information he received through the bond was strange. Jim seemed alive, but the more he focused on the bond the more odd he felt. Spock's body tingled strangely as if various parts had gone numb.

_"Engineering to bridge! Mr. Spock?"_

"Mr. Scott?"

_"Sir, you'd better get down here. Better hurry."_

Spock stood and raced off of the bridge. When he finally made it to Engineering Scotty was waiting for him. His feeling of apprehension grew as he met Scotty's eyes. The engineer shook his head but didn't speak. Spock rushed over to the warp core. Jim was sitting in the decontamination chamber leaning against the glass; the inner door was still open. Spock swiftly turned back to Scotty.

"Open it," he demanded.

"The decontamination process is not complete. You'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked, sir.

For a moment all he could do was stare at his mate. Dropping down Spock placed a hand on the glass. He watched as Jim struggled before finally closing the inner door, sealing the decontamination chamber. Finally Jim turned and met his eyes.

**"Spock."**

**"Jim?"**

"How's our ship?"

"Out of danger. You saved the crew."

**"Good."**

**"I can sense your thoughts."**

**"I know."**

**"How?"**

**"Does it matter?** You used what he wanted against him. That's a nice move."

"It is what you would have done. **I love you."**

 **"I know... Love you too.** This is what you would have done. It was only logical."

Jim's breathing grew more labored. Spock could feel his mate's body shutting down... Dying.

**"How is it possible that I can hear your mind?"**

**"Probably because... the bond is... the only thing... I can feel anymore.** I'm scared, Spock. Help me not be. **Don't want... to leave you.** How do you choose... not to feel?"

"I do not know. Right now I am failing. **You will be fine, Jim."** Jim would be fine; he had to be. Spock would not accept the possibility that his mate might not be fine.

**"No, listen. I have... to tell you."**

**"You are not going anywhere. You will be fine."**

"I want you to know... why I couldn't... let you die."

**"Shh. Do not speak Jim."**

"Why I... went back for you."

Spock gave a sub-audible whine. His mate was dying and he could do nothing to prevent it. **"I know why.** Because you are my friend. **My friend. My love. My mate. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.* I cherish thee."**

Jim gasped trying to get his breath. He struggled before finally managing to place his hand on the glass between them. Spock placed his hand against glass where Jim's hand was, his fingers spread in the Vulcan salute. He watched as his mate struggled to arrange his fingers the same. As their hands mimicked each others Spock glanced back to his mate's eyes.

**"You will be fine, Jim."**

**"No. Don't start... lying. Not now..."**

**"I love you."** Spock desperately sought for some thing more to say to his mate. Some thing that would express how much he loved Jim. His mind refused to cooperate.

**"I..."**

**"Jim,"** Spock yelled to his mate's mind.

 **"Love..."** Jim's mind whispered.

Spock watched as Jim's hand slipped from the glass. The bond thinned and Spock clung to it more tightly. Like grains of sand falling through his fingers the bond continued to thin until, finally, it disappeared completely.

**"Jim!"**

There was no response... There would never be another response... The gaping hole where the bond should be ached. Jim was gone.

\--------

Rushing into Engineering, Uhura stopped just behind Scotty. Spock knelt on the floor next to the decontamination chamber and Kirk lay pressed against the glass. Gasping she brought her hands up and covered her mouth. They were too late, Kirk was gone.

_"Khan!"_

\--------

"Set destination, Starfleet Headquarters," Khan ordered the ship.

_"Engines compromised. Cannot guarantee destination. Confirm order."_

"Confirm."

\--------

"Search the enemy ship for signs of life," Spock ordered as he rushed onto the bridge.

"Sir, there's no way anyone survived," Sulu said.

Spock turned to glare at the helmsman. "He could."

"Yes, sir... Whoa! He just jumped thirty meters," Sulu stated, shocked.

"Can we beam him up," Spock asked.

"There's too much damage. I have no incoming signal," Chekov informed him. "But it may be possible to beam you down, sir."

Turning, Spock met Uhura's gaze.

"Go get him," she ordered.

Spock rushed off the bridge and down the hallways. "Stand by for coordinates," he said as he raced into the transporter room.

"Yes, sir."

_"Enter three five one seven by two five nine eight," Chekov stated over the comm._

"Coordinates confirmed."

As soon as he beamed onto the streets of San Francisco Spock scanned the area. The second he spotted Khan he took off running after him. Spock followed Khan into a business and through a glass door Khan broke exiting the building. Racing down stairs he pursued the man responsible for his mate's death. As Khan ran across two streets Spock continued to chase him.

\--------

Unzipping the body bag McCoy stared at his friend. Not now, he thought. Not when things were finally going right for once in Jim's miserable life. Why? _Why_ Jim, _why_ now? Slowly McCoy made his way over to a desk and sank into the chair. Resting his elbow on his knee he placed his forehead into his palm. A soft noise caught his attention and McCoy turned to the desk. Unwilling to believe what he was seeing he leaned closer and the tribble cooed again. Jumping up he checked the monitors. Alive... The tribble that he had injected Khan's blood into was alive...

"Get me a cyrotube, now!"

\--------

Rushing across a veranda Khan jumped over the railing and onto a passing garbage scow. Spock made a running leap and managed to grab onto the bottom of the scow as it lifted higher. Climbing up the side he raised the phaser and took aim. As Khan kicked Spock's arm and the phaser went flying. Khan lifted him and threw Spock through the air. Spock landed hard on the other edge of the scow. The two exchanged blows each dodging the other as much as they connected. Spock reached out and gripped Khan in the beginnings of a Vulcan neck pinch. He didn't apply the necessary pressure required to knock someone unconscious. Instead, he chose to apply just over half of the pressure needed. The cry of pain from the man who had caused his mate's death satisfied something deep inside of Spock. Khan reached up and pried Spock's fingers out of the pressure point and the two began exchanging blows again.

\--------

"Get this guy out of the cryo tube," McCoy ordered. "Keep him in an induced coma. We're gonna put Kirk inside. It's our only chance to preserve his brain function."

"How much of Khan's blood is left," Carol inquired.

"None." McCoy rushed over to the comm. "Enterprise to Spock! ... Spock!"

\--------

Spock struggled as Khan lifted him by his throat. As Khan slammed his palm against his chest Spock flew backward and landed hard. Khan suddenly placed his hands to the sides of Spock's head and lifted him to his feet. Spock reached up and jammed his fingers against the pressure point just below the jaw line. The pressure against the sides of his head increased temporarily before Khan raised a knee and jammed it into Spock's ribs. As Spock struggled to regain his footing Khan took one last look back and jumped over the edge of the scow. Spock stood and peered over the edge. Another scow had passed below them. Calculating the other scow's speed in his mind Spock rushed to the front of the scow he was on, paused, then jumped.

He landed hard on the lower scow and rolled. As he rolled off the back Spock struggled to grab some thing, anything. Breathing hard he pulled himself up. Before he could stand Khan kicked Spock in the ribs sending him sprawling backward. They grappled for a few moments, Khan getting in a few well placed punches. Suddenly Khan lifted Spock and tossed him. Spock landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. As he tried to stand Khan kicked him again catching Spock dead in the face. Spock rolled to avoid another immediate blow.

\--------

_"McCoy to bridge. I can't reach Spock. I need Khan alive. You get that son of a bitch back on board right now! I think he can save Kirk."_

"Can we beam them up to the ship," Sulu asked.

"They keep moving! I can't get a lock on either of them," Chekov explained.

"Can you beam someone down," Uhura asked.

\--------

With Khan's hands once again against either side of his head Spock struggled to break free. He was unable to do anything that would force Khan to release his grip. Still struggling Spock started to make peace with his eminent demise. At least he wouldn't be stuck living without Jim. He would never have to worry about finding away to cope without his mate. Jim was gone and, for better or worse, soon he too would be dead. Suddenly Khan released him and Spock gasped for air. Shifting he saw Nyota firing a phaser at Khan. Khan jerked every time he was hit but the phaser seemed to do almost no damage. Rolling onto his side Spock grabbed the first thing he could get his fingers around and yanked. A manual opening lever and the metal it was attached to broke off of the scow.

As Nyota continued to fire at Khan Spock stood and stumbled over to them. Grabbing Khan's shoulder he pull Khan back around to face him. When he and Khan were finally face to face Spock swung the heavy make-shift weapon, catching Khan across the face. The rage inside of him howled in triumph. Dropping the metal, Spock reached out and grasped Khan's arm. Yanking the arm over his shoulder Spock heard the satisfying crack of Khan's arm breaking.

"Spock," Nyota cried out.

He was too far gone to care about what she might want right now. Right now, all that mattered was hurting Khan. Spock would make sure Khan felt every bit of pain possible before killing him. Spock slammed Khan down onto the hard metal of the scow and began punching him repeatedly. It was this man's fault his mate was dead, Spock would make him suffer before killing him.

"Spock, stop! Stop," Nyota yelled.

Spock ignored her.

"He's our only chance to save Kirk!"

Spock froze. Save Jim? They still had a chance to save his mate? Spock glanced back down at Khan. Reaching down he grabbed the front of Khan's shirt, lifted him and knocked him unconscious. He could continue to hurt Khan later, right now he needed to know more. If there was a chance to save Jim he would do anything.

\--------

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a boy."_

_"Let's call him Jim."_

_"Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes... He saved eight hundred lives... I dare you to do better..."_

Gasping Jim's eyes flew open, every muscle tensing. Scanning the room his eyes came to rest on Bones.

"Don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead. It was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion," Jim whispered.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice."

"Khan?"

"Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his super blood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?"

"No more than usual..." Though he allowed himself to lay back against the bed his muscles would not relax. "How'd you catch him?"

"I didn't."

Bones moved to check on some thing and Jim watched as Spock took a few cautious steps forward. For a moment they watched each other, neither speaking.

"You saved my life," Jim whispered to his mate.

"Uhura and I had something to do with it, too, you know," Bones interrupted.

Jim gave a small smile and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You saved my life, Captain. And the lives of-"

"Spock, just... Thank you."

Spock paused. "You are welcome, Jim." Moving forward and ran a hand down Jim's cheek. "Ashau nash-veh du*, I love you."

Jim smiled as he felt Spock's love for him through the bond. He basked in the warmth of that love and, finally, he was able to relax. Gathering all of his love for his mate Jim sent it through the bond to Spock. Whatever had happened they had both made it through, they were both still alive. Every thing else could wait, for now there was only him and Spock.

\--------Later--------

"You really shouldn't be getting up yet," McCoy stated.

"Bones, I'm going," Jim argued.

"Damn it Jim, I'm telling you, get back in bed."

"I'm going Bones. Now get out of the door way."

"He's probably not even awake," McCoy said exasperated.

"Then I'll sit in a chair and rest until he wakes up, but I am going. Either help me get there, or get out of my way."

"Fine." McCoy threw his hands in the air in resignation. "Sit here, I'm going to get a wheelchair."

"Bones..."

"You want to go, we're doing this my way," McCoy insisted. Damned hardheaded kid, McCoy thought.

\--------

James crossed his arms and glared down the hallway as Bones pushed the chair.

"This isn't exactly dignified for a captain," Jim growled.

"Shut it kid. Captain or not you're still my patient. If you want to visit him then you're just going to have to deal."

Jim just glowered.

Rounding the corner they heard the sound of a nurse yelling. "Fine, you deal with him."

Stopping where they were, they watched as a nurse exited the room and stormed down the hallway.

"Harassing the staff again," Jim asked as Bones rolled him through the door.

"Well, Captain, if they knew what they were talking about I wouldn't have to harass them."

Jim smiled at his mentor as Bones rolled him closer.

"I swear if you get out of that chair..."

Jim waved a hand dismissively. Bones engaged the wheel locks and moved to check the monitors.

\--------After Jim Healed--------

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. We are here today to rechristen the U.S.S. Enterprise, and to honor those who lost their lives nearly one year ago. When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship he had me recite the Captain's Oath. Words I didn't appreciate at the time." James gave a nod to Pike. "Now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were, and who we must be again. And those words?"

.

"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

.

"Captain on the bridge," Chekov called out.

Jim smiled, happy to be alive and happy to finally be back about the Enterprise.

"It's hard to get out of it once you've had a taste, isn't that right, Mr. Sulu?"

"'Captain' does have a nice ring to it. Chair's all yours, sir."

"Mr. Scott. How's our core?"

_"Purring like a kitten, Captain. She's ready for a long journey."_

"Excellent. Come on, Bones! It's gonna be fun," he said placing both hands on either shoulder of his friend and giving a light squeeze.

"Five years in space. God help me."

Jim made his way to Carol.

"Dr. Marcus. I'm glad you could be a part of the family."

"It's nice to have a family," she replied.

Finally he made his way over to his mate.

"Spock."

"Captain."

\--------

Both watched each other for a second reveling in the mere presence of the other.

"Where shall we go," Jim asked grinning.

"As a mission of this duration has never been attempted, I defer to your good judgment, Captain."

With a smile Spock pressed the back of his hand against the back of Jim's hand. For a moment there was no one else but them. Finally Spock turned and made his way to his station. Jim sat and turned to his helmsman.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, Captain."

Maybe, just maybe, they actually would be alright, Spock thought to himself.


End file.
